


The Gardener's Son

by abbys_jam_juggler



Category: Downton Abbey, Jimmy Kent - Fandom, Thomas Barrow - Fandom, thommy - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_jam_juggler/pseuds/abbys_jam_juggler
Summary: Alfred gets things rolling.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Gardener's Son

He was doing this for Ivy, Alfred told himself repeatedly. For _Ivy_ , so she wouldn‘t have to put up with Jimmy‘s cruel, aimless flirting any longer … and neither would he.

So Alfred stepped forward and took a deep breath, suppressing the lingering urge to run and therefore avoid such delicate conversation with the underbutler. “Jimmy‘s looking for you, Mr. Barrow. Just so you know.“

“Oh?“ Mr. Barrow gave him a languid glance, cigarette burning away between his lips. “And why would that be?“

Alfred blinked through the blue cloud of smoke. “Because I told him you were, um, ... _very_ friendly with the gardener‘s son.“  
He shifted on his feet, watching Mr. Barrow slowly process his words.

“Friendly with … but I didn‘t-“ He narrowed his eyes at Alfred. It was one of those days where Mr. Barrow looked incredibly tired. “As far as I know, the gardener only has one daughter.“

“I know.“ Alfred smiled, nervous. “But Jimmy doesn‘t.“

“I‘m afraid I don‘t understand,“ Mr. Barrow said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Oh but you will,“ Alfred muttered, half to himself, and somehow, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Barrow.“


End file.
